saggitariusarpfandomcom-20200214-history
Shipboard Weapons (Nordic Federation)
The Nordic Federation uses several differnt weapons on its ships. (Note only ship to ship weapons noted, an ADS system is capable of destroying fighter sbut is not technically a weapon.) Electromagnetic Weapons The Nordic Federation primarily uses Electromagnetic weapons. Railguns Nordic railguns are two 5 meters long electromagnetic rails with a cover on the tops and bottoms firing magnetic shell's three feet long in fast busts of 10 shots during which time there is a 9.3 second break while campacitors charge for another 10 round burst. The shots travel at mach 9.8. Gauss Cannon Similar to the Railgun the Gauss Cannon uses coils rather than rails to accelerate a projectile to less effect but still to high speeds. Molten Mass Projector (MMP) Perhaps the most fearsome weapon created by the Nordic Federation this weapon spans the hull of a ship and fires molten metal at a fraction of the speed of light. This is possible due to 32 electromagnetic rails running the length of the ship and the indection coil behind them heating the molten metal and keeping it airborne not touching the rails. The sheer speed of the molten metal coming out of the gun keeps it hot even in the void of space as it reachs its target so quickly. This weapon manifests in a massive purple beam that can crack even the hardest of armours, combining intense heat and incredible force. The beam travels at mach 26. Colossal Mass Driver (CMD) A powerful the CMD is a gigantic railgun firing massive slugs of many types. The largest type is currently used on the Nordic Destroyer. CMDS fire their shell at at mach 21. Missiles Missiles are used on most Nordic Federation warships and fighters. Anti Capital Missile A smart missile the ACM targets weak points on capital ships and is guided to them. Along with this the missile sonsists of three stages, one in flight, the second hitting the target releaseing a large penetrator breaking through the hull on impact and the thrid detonateing the charge within the penetrator, destroying capital ships from the inside out. Mk. 13 The Mark 13 is a powerful 50 megaton nuclear missiles used to destroy or disable large vessels, it is unguided but timed to detonate at the correct distance from its target to unleash a powerful EMP that can destroy or disable a target. Mk. 18 Vastly improved from the Mark 13 the Mark 18 is of the same yeild and uses the same timed detonation but first releases a massive cloud of nitrogen to envelope its target before detonating. This allows the shockwave and heat to destroy enemy space craft before the EMP touches them by giving the shockwave and heat a medium to go through. Mk. 21 The most powerful weapon in the Nordic arsenal the 300 megaton Mark 21 nuclear weapon is used for destroying large targets on a planet. The Mark 21 is a guided system, this means in space combat although never used as such before the Mark 21 could prove a formidable weapon. Category:Weapon Category:Nordic Federation